


A fanfic

by fadaravena



Category: Uncle Grandpa, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, It's all a delusion, M/M, My name is not Natalia, Not tagging sibling incest, Oops, Self-Insert, Sibling Incest, This ChoroKara doesn't exist, crackfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Uma pobre mortal ficwriter não consegue escrever sobre seu OTP, então ela recebe ajuda de seu Titio Avô.





	A fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei se eu rio, ou choro. A ideia veio justamente por estar com problemas para escrever ultimamente, e nada melhor que uma boa crackfic. Peço perdão pela inserção de autor, mas não tinha outro jeito, sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

\- Bom dia, Steve Pizza! – Disse o Titio Avô se aproximando do pedaço de pizza. – O que está fazendo?

\- Estou escrevendo a autobiografia do Steve Pizza. – Respondeu o pedaço de pizza.

Steve estava com uma caneta na mão e um pedaço de papel estirado no chão. A língua saia para fora de sua boca em concentração.

\- Que legal. Nós estávamos saindo para comprar hambúrgueres enlatados, quer ir junto?

\- Agora não, o Steve Pizza está ocupado com algo importante. – E continuou a escrever no pedaço de papel.

\- Tá legal. – O Titio Avô foi se afastando em direção aos fundos do trailer.

Quando voltou encontrou uma pilha de papéis em frente ao sofá. Alguns dos papéis estavam desalinhados, outros pareciam sair para fora da pilha. O velhinho olhou para a torre crescente com dúvida nos olhos. Depois voltou-se para a pizza ainda escrevendo no chão.

\- Eu voltei. Já podemos ir?

\- Agora não, tô na melhor parte. – E continuou a escrever.

\- Tá legal. – Disse, saindo de cena.

De repente escutaram um barulho e perceberam que o trailer tinha atravessado o quarto de alguém. Pedaços de concreto caíam fazendo um som de folhas secas, Titio Avô saiu do trailer e se aventurou no quarto. Lá estava uma garota, sentada em cima da cama com o rosto afundado entre as mãos, ao seu redor podia-se ver fios de cabelo espalhados.

\- Não dá, não dá. – Dizia a garota.

Por um tempo Titio Avô permaneceu parado observando o que a deixava assim, sem conseguir perceber nada ele chegou perto e se colocou em frente a ela.

\- O que está havendo, posso ajudar?

\- Titio Avô. – Disse a garota em surpresa. – Eu não estou conseguindo escrever uma fanfic.

O velhinho segurou o queixo com a mão, pensativo. Depois estalou os dedos.

\- Isso é fácil, eu e o Pochetio aqui vamos te ajudar.

Em seguida tirou de sua pochete uma caneta azul.

\- Esta caneta é mágica. – Disse.

\- E como ela vai me ajudar?

\- Observe. Pochetio, uma folha de papel.

\- Pode deixar, Titio Avô.

A pochete entregou uma folha em branco, e o velhinho apresentou as duas para a garota.

\- Agora, Natália, vamos escrever a sua história.

Passou-se um tempo, ele continuava segurando os dois objetos sem que nada acontecesse. A garota foi ficando frustrada e apontou para o fato de que aquilo era inútil. Porém, lentamente, o velhinho aproximou a caneta da folha de papel e escreveu algo nela, de repente um brilho ofuscante atingiu seus olhos, fazendo com que a garota os protegesse.

Num piscar de olhos se viu na imensidão do universo em cima de um tigre voador gigante realista que parecia vindo de um universo alternativo em que tudo era real, e não desenhando por alguém. A garota ficou maravilhada e soltou uma exclamação de espanto, mas ainda não sabia como aquilo podia ajudá-la a escrever a fanfic.

\- Eu ainda não sei como isso pode me ajudar a escrever a fanfic.

Mais uma vez sem que se desse conta, uma fenda espacial se abriu diante deles e os três passaram por ela, indo parar uma sala estilo japonesa. A garota desceu da tigresa junto com o Titio Avô.

\- Muito obrigado, Tigresa Voadora Gigante Surreal, pode ir agora.

A tigresa rugiu e saiu voando arco-íris dali, deixando os dois no local desconhecido, ou quase isso.

\- Esse lugar me parece familiar. – Disse Natália.

Ela saiu andando pela sala cuidadosamente analisando o local, a mesa baixa de centro, a televisão antiga no canto, a decoração, tudo berrava familiaridade. Ela parou no centro da sala ao escutar um barulho de madeira estalando vindo do andar de cima.

\- É melhor a gente ir ver. – Sugeriu Titio Avô.

Os dois com cuidado abriram a porta de correr e começaram a subir os degraus. O andar de cima tinha um breve corredor e outra porta de correr. Ela a abriu bem de leve e pode distinguir duas figuras emaranhadas num sofá. Pareciam...

\- Não pode ser. – Disse incrédula.

\- Tem que ser assim, olha. – Titio Avô estava prestes a abrir a porta com tudo, e a garota não pode impedir.

A visão a deixou num misto de sem-graça e repulsa.

Ao ver que tinham visita, os dois homens se afastaram um do outro e começaram a botar suas roupas de volta.

\- Quem são vocês? – Exclamou um deles, enquanto passava pelo braço um casaco de moletom verde. – Como entraram aqui em casa?

\- Que bom que perguntou, eu sou seu Titio Avô.

\- Mas eu não tenho...

Ele logo foi interrompido por uma caneta flutuando no ar em sua direção, a caneta parou em seu colo. O homem a pegou lhe dando uma expressão curiosa, sem entender nada a colocou no canto, e de repente, o velhinho estava sentado ao seu lado.

Natália apenas suspirou exasperado para tudo aquilo.

\- Então, você veio, minha Karamatsu girl? – Disse o outro homem, fazendo uma pose confiante.

\- Eu não precisava escutar isso. – A garota bateu com força em seu rosto.

\- Qual de vocês é o Choromatsu?

O homem apenas piscou atônito, e o velhinho deu uma risada.

\- Quanta bobagem, eu sei que é você. – E apontou para o homem de moletom verde. – Agora diga aqui. O quê fez na véspera de ontem? – Tomou a caneta em mão e posicionou em cima do papel.

\- Se vocês não saírem agora daqui eu vou ligar para a polícia. – Ameaçou Choromatsu.

\- Não, não. O que fez anteontem, senhor Matsuno? – Havia um chapéu de detetive em cima da cabeça de Titio Avô e um distintivo grudado em sua roupa, ele lambeu a ponta da caneta e direcionou para o papel.

Nesse meio tempo, o outro homem se aproximava da garota abaixando devagar uns óculos escuros.

\- Heh, veio apreciar minha beleza? Sinto informar que chegou em má hora minha Karamatsu girl.

\- Eu não merecia nada disso. – Murmurou. – Muito bem, vamos embora.

A garota se virou para sair, mas deu de cara com outro Titio Avô.

\- Espera. – Disse ele. – Aqui está. – E lhe entregou um livro.

A garota pegou o calhamaço com certa dificuldade.

\- Para que é isso?

Sem responder, o outro Titio Avô se aproximou de seu clone e de Choromatsu, que estava ainda mais perdido do que Natália.

\- Aquela garota ali precisa escrever uma história sobre vocês, por isso preciso saber o que fez anteontem. – Explicou a segunda cópia do Titio Avô.

\- E por que ela escreveria sobre a gente?

\- Eu não sei, mas nós precisamos ajudá-la.

\- Por que não vamos até lá? – Perguntou a segunda cópia.

\- Boa ideia, Titio Avô. – Respondeu o original.

A segunda cópia arrancou seu braço direito que saiu voando até a pochete do original, remexeu e tirou de lá um controle.

\- Vem cá, Natália. – Chamou.

Sem muita escolha a garota se aproximou do velhinho que passou o braço em torno de sua cintura. Com um terceiro braço brotado de seu queixo começou a apertar alguns botões do controle. Em pouco tempo uma luz brilhante envolvia os dois.

Num piscar de olhos estavam atrás de uns arbustos numa praça. Natália só conseguia pensar que tudo aquilo era ridículo e em nada a ajudaria a escrever a fanfic, até ter o vislumbre.

Não muito longe dali, sentados num banco, estavam os dois homens de antes. Cada um segurava uma casquinha de sorvete. Karamatsu ofereceu a sua a outro homem, que um pouco tímido, abocanhou o topo, havia fico resquícios de creme em sua bochecha. Karamatsu, com um sorriso confiante, passou o polegar na mancha, limpando a bochecha. Natália pode observar uma ligeira coloração vermelha tingindo o rosto de Choromatsu, ela quase quis gritar de tanta fofura.

\- Agora eu entendi. – Sussurrou. – Foi por isso que me trouxe aqui.

\- O que? – Titio Avô apareceu ao seu lado, em pé, segurando uma torre de bolas de sorvete numa única casquinha. Esticando o pescoço até a parte mais alta e virando a cabeça para baixo, ele empurrou todo o sorvete para dentro da boca, não sobrando nada. – Falou alguma coisa? – Gritou do alto.

\- O que está fazendo, desse jeito vamos... – Exasperada, Natália mal conseguiu terminar sua frase e viu como o casal olhava espantado para os dois.

Sem sequer se dar as mãos, Choromatsu e Karamatsu se afastaram do local encabulados.

Natália teve o maior facepalm do dia.

\- Olha o que você fez, era a melhor oportunidade! Depois disso, Choromatsu ia se aproximar mais do Karamatsu, quem sabe, deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, e podíamos chegar mais perto para saber o que estavam falando, e um diálogo ocorreria, em que um deles diria seus planos para o futuro, e começariam a falar como arranjariam um jeito para morarem juntos. E Choromatsu, apesar de hesitar na ideia, acaba concordando.

A garota continuou a falar, até que tudo se transformou numa narrativa, ao final dela, os dois davam um beijo embaixo da árvore, e voltavam para casa, hesitantes em dar as mãos no começo, mas deixando-se levar pelo clima. Enquanto as palavras corriam, Titio Avô escrevia com a mesma caneta num livro, o mesmo que entregou à garota uns minutos atrás, e que foi devolvido sem que precisássemos dizer nada.

\- Pronto. – Disse Titio Avô fechando o livro e voltando a entregá-lo à garota. – Aqui está, a sua história.

Natália pegou o livro incrédula, piscava algumas vezes sem acreditar. Ela tinha conseguido escrever a história.

\- Tudo isso só para tirar o que já estava dentro de mim. – Disse. – Obrigada, Titio Avô.

\- Não há de que. Agora suba aqui.

E os dois subiram na Tigresa Voadora Gigante Surreal. Ao fim do dia, Natália conseguiu publicar sua fanfic, e o Titio Avô voltou para o trailer.

Quase não tinha lugar para andar, e ele teve que se esgueirar por uma floresta de papel, e então passava de novo pelo pedaço de pizza.

\- Bom dia, Steve Pizza. Ainda escrevendo?

\- Minha história é mesmo épica, Titio Avô.

De curiosidade ele pegou um dos pedaços de papel do topo da pilha, estava desenhado um monte de rabiscos que lembravam vagamente um pedaço de pizza com óculos escuros.

\- Tem razão. – Disse num tom amigável. – Vou indo. – E seguiu para a frente do trailer.

A tigresa deu um rugido final.

\- Por que eu não apareci? – Disse o senhor Gus, em pé no meio da sala. – Deixa para lá. – E deixou o recinto.

Este é o fim.


End file.
